


The Last Chance

by MikaYuuBitch



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drama, Eldarya - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Fantasy, Fiction, First Time, Fluff, Lemon, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampires, War, vampirexhuman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaYuuBitch/pseuds/MikaYuuBitch
Summary: This is the love story of Nevra and Abby (an original creation). It touches themes like sex, love, war. Reader discretion is advised.





	1. The Fall of the Shadow Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda/gifts), [mila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila/gifts).



The war for the missing crystal pieces began. Many soldiers from the General Headquarters were fighting for them and for the fair cause of giving them back to who they belong, the Oracle.  
But of course, in war comes blood and fallen soldiers. Many from the rivals but also ours.  
There was no time to feel sorrow, they had to fight and they had to do it good. Nevra promised to protect her with his life, no matter what.  
That was until he had to altercate with a bunch of skilled rivals, that's when he put his attention to them, forgetting almost completely his promise.  
One would say Abby is a skilled warrior, she practised a lot with her bow and arrows before this moment and for months... although it may be enough for some people, it wasn't for this war. She has a lot of stamina but many from her assigned squad were shot to dead and she was brutally wounded.  
Despite her desire to battle, all she could do was cry over the deaths, thinking she could have done something to save the people from her squad on charge. She faked her death, thinking she would earn some power back and take the field with the alive warriors from the 4 different guards; little did she know she was so wrong, the wound on her leg and her stomach unabled her to even stand by herself, she didn't have a chance.  
<< _I'll never see mom again on Earth, but I fought for justice and she would be proud_ >> was all that she thought.  
Several hours later the leaders could get some pieces back, when the enemies ran out of soldiers they retired. This wasn't over at all, they will come back and they will do damage in the future and they all were sure about it.  
Some of the mild harmed soldiers helped to recognize the corpses and help few of the barely alive. Nevra was one of them, he is a responsible leader after all. His heart sunk when he couldn't see his loved one, he was expecting the worst, checking all the lists of the dead bodies. A little bit of hope hit him when he didn't see her name wrote down. Many possibilities crossed his mind, what if they knew she is so special to him? The woman that was so different to another one, the one that made him valuate every second he spent with her, the one that taught him how to love.  
Common sense told him to go to the infirmary and check the stab they produced in his arm, even though it felt like nothing compared to the fear of losing Abby.


	2. Shadow's Regrets

Eweleïn confirmed his state, he was okay after the antibiotic lotion and the gauze around his arm, or that was what he wanted to hear. He had no time to worry about himself, he wanted to see her and hold her in his arms; tell her how much he loves her, how deep and truly this love is.  
He didn't get permission from Ewe, since many of her patients needed rest and even if he wanted to, she would wake up in a few days.  
Nevra snuck at night into her room, which is where she was getting medical treatment.  
He closed the door slowly and went near her. "She looks like an angel while she's sleeping" he was happy that he was one of the few that could see her in that adorable way. He sat in the small gap of her bed; "you only show that rebellious way of yours, always concealing this part of your personality" said as he put a strand of hair behind her ear.   
"I'm sorry I failed to my promise, I feel awful, I can't forgive myself for this...". He lifted her sheets and saw her almost naked body covered in bandages, he sighed and covered her body again quickly. "I want to talk to you again, so please recover fast". Before leaving her room, he chasted a kiss on her forehead and went to sleep.  
These night sessions repeated themselves over and over for three weeks until she fully recovered herself. That's when Nevra had to take better charge of his guard and the members from it. He didn't sleep for 3 days, he didn't have time since he procrastinated with his work only to see her. Even though he was tired, the third night changed everything. 

These visits at midnight were a routine at this point but when he opened the door he couldn't see her sleeping. "What the..." He had calmer feelings and more common thoughts about where she could be. He felt footsteps and quickly turned as she jumped on him. She gave him one of her most real smiles ever. He caught her quick without stumbling before she hugged him.  
"Were you really waiting for me to just go all crazy?" he was amused. "I can never win you though, you really have amazing ears" she poked the top of his ears while giggling a bit.  
"I can see you're doing good" he didn't want to feel sad and he obviously didn't want her to stay in bed more than it was needed, these visits were what he thought that made them even closer these past few weeks and he wanted to hold onto them. "I do feel better but I like these visits..." The blonde couldn't do anything but blush slightly, she wasn't ready to scream out loud her love for him.  
"Oh really~? What an amazing attention" Abby thought that was real Nevra talking but she got to know him better pretending to be asleep, how worried he was about her and how it wasn't the fact that she was part of the Shadow Guard, it wasn't that superficial, it went way beyond them. Is this destiny? Did she fall into that mushroom hole for a purpose? Was this what you call soulmates? What was this "promise" he was talking about? He sounded really ashamed and he was talking about forgiveness.  
"Nev...?" his heart skipped a bit. "Can I ask you something...?"   
"Shoot" he had to stay calm in order to not spill any of his feelings, he was afraid, for the first time, to rejection.  
She stopped holding onto him and stood in front of him. "What is this promise you were talking about...?" Fuck, she knows, he ruined it, she will see him as a creep and probably will insist on going home to stay away from him. "This uh... promise was to protect you with my life during battle..." It was way more embarrassing saying it out loud. "...And I failed you" his watery eye was leaving him on evidence.  
He didn't expect her caressing his cheek, he didn't deserve it at all from his point of view. "You didn't fail me, I'm here talking to you..."   
"Thanks to me you have these scars"   
"No, it wasn't you. The others made me this, it was inevitable" she wiped some of the falling tears from his "good eye".  
"I-I could have done something..."  
"Stop." The sharpness in her voice surprised him. "It's in the past, just enjoy this moment. Living in self-pity won't do anything good". Her words felt warm inside him.  
"Can you forgive me after all this?"   
"There's nothing to forgive Nev." She had such a gentle soul, he didn't deserve it.  
He got closer to her, waiting for a signal from her part. She smiled at him and got even closer. He lifted her chin up softly and whispered: "I don't want to lose you... Never".  
"You will never lose me" she locked her arms around his neck while giving him a passionate kiss. He answered pretty well to it, licking her lips then guiding her tongue with his.  
This was the moment they didn't know they needed and wanted that much. Both of them were waiting 2 years for this kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, still here? Thank youuu♥


	3. The King and the Queen Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains NSFW content. Reader discretion is advised.

She pulled apart for some air biting his lip softly.  
Nevra was all over the place, was this the signal? Did she really want him in that way? He wanted to make sure and kissed her naked shoulder. He was waiting for a "stop" or a "get away ugly bloodsucker" but instead he got acceptation as she played with his hair.  
"Nev... can we..." her blood met her face really quick. It wasn't proper to ask that to a men but she was ready and didn't have time to care about reputations.  
Nevra was totally not expecting that, her doubtful voice was so cute, he needed to act quick.  
"I'll do whatever you ask, princess"   
He started undressing her, she had her pajamas on which it wasn't very difficult to take off.   
"W-wait, you too..." she took his scarf off. "So we're even".  
He proceeded to slip out of his clothes, staying in his underwear. He glanced at her, then went and touched the runes all over her body.  
"That is a rune for healing, next to the bravery one" she always was happy to talk about her runes, they weren't scars but signs of her living just a different life.  
She sat on the bed. "I'm yours Nev." those were the three words he needed to hear. He got on top of her, taking off her bodice, he almost got hypnotized by her big breasts. He did have some stories with other women but there was something about Abby he loved, he had to enjoy every second possible this night.  
"D-Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing..." her shy face made him think he wanted to make her blush even more so he got closer and licked one of her nipples. Abby gasped at the first contact, but it was something she was liking deep inside. "Hnnng Nev~" she promised herself she wouldn't hide her emotions from him, just this night...  
On the other side Nevra was disposed to just go for it but he had to make it special for her, for his lover. He left little pecks in her stomach. She giggled because of the ticklish sensation.  
He was starting to feel weak, it was the lack of blood, he could ask Abby but he promised not to touch her in that way, ever.   
"Nev you're even paler" she took advantage of him and went on top of him, she sat feeling his hard member rubbing her panties. She was feeling even hotter but she had to take care of him. "You have to drink blood"  
"I can't... I won't..." man he ruined their moment. What if this situation never happens again?  
She bit her finger until it bled, the fresh smell of iron filled his lungs, he knew he wanted it but it wasn't correct consuming it... The girl interrupted his thoughts and put her finger inside his mouth "you better leave my finger clean".  
He couldn't resist and he sucked her finger, feeling better, a bit stronger. It wasn't what he wanted, he broke another promise...  
"Don't feel bad, I want you to be healthier from now on". Nevra wasn't in the mood for more promises but he would keep that in mind.  
He sat leaving Abby on top. "Do you like this position?"  
"I don't know, I've never did this..."  
He was even happier he was the first for her.   
She kneeled and took off her underwear, exposing her naked body.  
Nevra stared at every inch of it, all of the insecurities she expressed to him vanished, that body was truly beautiful.   
"Yes I know I have..." he interrupted her; "You are way more beautiful than what you told me"   
"You only say that to cheer me up"   
"I'll show you I don't" he took off his boxers and stuck his fingers inside her, feeling the warmth.   
She let out a tiny moan, he wanted to fill the room with a lot of those, he wanted to make her feel like she needed more and more of him.  
Then he licked his three fingers and rubbed them against her clitoris and her vulva for lubrication.  
She felt anxious and she didn't mind it for the first time, she was excited that Nevra was the one she chose.  
"Are you ready?" She nodded, every adventure along Nevra was worth taking the risk.   
He lifted her a bit and thrusted her with his erect penis, making sure it was slow and didn't hurt her at all. She moaned and breathed uneasy, it was an annoyance but she was disposed to feel it the all the times it was necessary.   
"Just tell me if you want to stop". It was like he didn't know her, she didn't want to stop, at all. She gave him her body because he trusts him, and every decision he could take.  
She got a bit angry and started going up and down with the help of her knees, thrusting herself with his hot member. She grabbed his shoulders while she filled the room with moans.   
He was more than satisfied with her boldness and helped her swinging his hips.  
"Ahhhh _mierda_. Nevra~" he didn't know what "mierda" was but he felt it as she was cursing in her native language. He moved his tongue across her neck while she rode his shaft. He could taste her salty skin, the one he craved all these years.  
The night made them even closer, they were waiting for this moment to reach their lives. It wasn't just a carnal desire but the start of something new and something unusual.   
Abby started to feel big tickles inside her, like a fire licking her insides. It may be that Nev was feeling the same since he wasn't going as fast.  
"Nev..." She said while panting, trying to recover her energy.   
"Hold on tight, princess". with the last straw she felt how she was being filled with this sticky and warm fluid. She didn't mind it and left scratch marks in his back while reaching ecstasy.  
He planted a peck on her lips while recovering from all these mixed emotions.   
"Nev... I love you" he felt the emptiness in his heart filling up with these other three words, not the ones he needed, the ones he wanted.  
"I-I love you too Abbs; with all my heart".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Kudos really help me to follow this romantic story (And will get angstier)   
> Thanks so much for reading my entire work ♥  
> If you have any questions regarding writing/this work you can ask me in my Tumblr account: just-abby-maya.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me!


End file.
